


Working for family is a real pain in the ass.

by wraithiwara



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Discipline, Drabble, F/F, Incest, Spanking, Vague Workplace AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vague as hell AU drabble in which Ryuko is working for her darling older sister. She's a pretty lousy worker though, so Satsuki had to come up with some, ahem, motivational techniques. Now that there'll be no more sneaking extra breaks, no more showing up late, and no more back talk aimed at her boss Ryuko Matoi might just learn to be a responsible employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for family is a real pain in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot in which Satsuki teaches Ryuko about respect. Or something. It's just a oneshot for now but I could totally see myself revisiting this idea to flesh it out more.

"Say it, Matoi, or I swear you'll have to spend the rest of your shift  _standing._ " 

Satsuki's demands were as ridiculously high as the standards she held, and there was no way Ryuko was actually going to go along with this latest infuriating plan. Not without a fight, several curse words, some whining, and then another fight to rein her in first. Sadly, for dear sweet Ryuko, Satsuki had already accepted that and Ryuko's over-the-shoulder glare was swiftly met with a stinging slap to the plump, rosy backside lying defenselessly across those white boots of Satsuki's outfit.

"Last chance." Satsuki warned, smirking just slightly as her eyes caught every stiffening twitch of her sister's naked body. She may have kept quiet, as she always did, but it seemed like the poor thing was weak today. Ryuko refused to comply, true to her usual habits, instead muttering a few words of ill advised defiance. The next strike, the one that was coupled with the elder sister's sudden frown, was merciless in its speed.There was no time for Ryuko to catch her breath after whining, and there was no hope of her holding back her reaction. The hot headed girl screamed out, angry and pained as hot stinging welled up in her eyes.  _Shit_. That wasn't fair. Satsuki was so brutal today that she was about to shed some fucking  _tears_. 

"P-Please, Lady Satsuki, I'm sorry for being such a brat!" Ryuko called out the words with her face as heated as her watering eyes. "There, I said it! Just-- I'll behave, I'll work hard!"

With a total of thirteen strikes, a good chunk fewer than she normally needed, Satsuki had shattered her little sister's bravado, disciplined an unruly employee, and enjoyed herself just a little. Truthfully she couldn't be more pleased.

"Good." Ryuko's rump was given a quick pat, their signal that punishment (or play, depending on the reasons for it) was over. "If I catch you trying to sneak any more extra breaks then I won't be as forgiving."

For the first time since she was working for her older sister, Ryuko refused to argue back. Some things just weren't worth the risk. As soon as she got her clothes back it was time for her to leave. And yes; she did spend the rest of the day on her feet.


End file.
